The present invention relates to the improved structures of a luggage carrier, which is also known as a baggage carrier.
A luggage carrier is a handy traveling adjunct for a traveler in general and a frequent traveler in particular. A luggage, espcically a heavy luggage, can be easily carried around on a luggage carrier, which is generally composed of two frames, a stand, and two casters. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional luggage carrier comprises two telescopical frames, each of which has a primary tube into which a secondary tube 12 can be slid. The secondary tube 12 can be located inside the primary tube by means of a rotatable button 11 located at the junction 10 of the primary tube and the secondary tube 12. Such a frame of the luggage carrier as described above is defective in design in that the rotatable button 11 is manually operated and that it is rather inconvenient for a traveler, especially a traveler in a hurry, to adjust the frames of the luggage carrier with hand.